You were there
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: First breakfast club story. Give it a chance. My idea on what happened between Andrew and Alison on Monday. ONE-SHOT.


**Title: You were there**

**Rating: T for Teen or PG-13 Just in case.**

**Summary: Monday morning Andrew struggles to decide who he really is and what he wants.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Breakfast club or anything affiliated with it I'm just borrowing.**

**Author Note: I just saw Breakfast club for the first time, and I only saw it once so everything may not be 100% correct. I loved John he was so amazing, but it was the relationship between Alison and Andrew that interested me. As a side note my best friend Alison has is dating my best guy friend and his name is Andrew. lol **

* * *

Andrew walked in the doors at the school with a heavy sigh. It was monday morning the day he had been regretting ever since saturday afternoon when he left detention. Sure the school was normal like always kids moving in the hallways and going about the day, but he was different today. He squared his shoulders and tried to remember who he was before saturday. He was a jock, popular and the star wrestler women wanted him men wanted to be him. One kiss with one girl shouldn't have made that much of a difference, but it did.

"Hey Andy!" His best friend James pushed through the crowd, and Andrew plastered on a smile time to be the star.

"James hey man." James gave him a nod as James stopped beside him.

"So how was detention?" James asked.

"It sucked man." Andrew said as the pair started walking.

"Locked up for 8 hours with Princess. Man, I'd go postal." James said shaking his head.

"Man, Freaks and Geeks were the only people in there." Andrew said.

"I hear you. I hear you had Bender in there with you. I can't imagine him and Princess in the same room." James said shaking his head.

Andrew reached his locker and dropped his head to begin spining the combination lock just as Claire walked past she offered him a weak smile that he didn't acknowledge. She surprises him by giving a small wave at Brian who lights up at the action.

"Look at that Princess actually acknowledged someone of a lesser crowd." James teased.

"Yeah, How the might have fallen." Andrew says with a forced laugh opening his locker and pulling out his books.

He shut his locker just as John started down the hall. He had that loose careless stride that he always did, and he glanced at a few girls as he passed with a smirk throwing his hair back from his eyes. Ok, so every girl in school either openly or secretly wanted John Bender and he knew it. He passed Andrew but didn't acknowledge him and Andrew was greatful. He watched him walk towards Claire and saw the sick smile as he reached her locker.

Claire was standing looking in her purse when John slammed her locker door shut making her jump and leaning against it.

"Morning Princess." He said with a smile, and she looked around.

"Morning." She said softly, and John raised an eyebrow surprised she didn't snap at him.

"You have a nice weekend?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yeah, It was super." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a grin, and she blushed.

"No." She said while nodding her head. She smiled and John smiled back at her.

"I'll see you around Princess." He said moving away from her locker and she watched him walk down the hall.

Andrew watched the exchange wishing he had her strength to just talk to them. He didn't though because he was a coward and while he'd been lucky enough to not see Alison yet he knew it was only a matter of time. He moved quickly down the hall brushing past Claire as he went to class.

* * *

Science was boring, and English was brutal. By lunch Andrew was exausted just thinking about the massive amount of homework he was going to have. He stood in the lunch line with his tray slowly moving down the line. James was infront of him and his friend Chris was behind him. They were going on about the next wrestling match while Andrew half listened and filled his tray.

They sat at their regular table made up of the wrestlers and their girlfriend for the week. Andrew had just sat down when Chris spoke up.

"Here comes the freak." Chris said loud enough for everyone to hear. Andrew looked up to see Alison moving into the lunch area.

"Hey Freakazoid!" James yelled and she glanced at their table. She slowed down, and her gaze met Andrews. He held his breath as she neared the table. She pasused a second then moved on to sit alone in the corner like always.

"What a weirdo."Chris said with a laugh and Andrew forced a smile.

She was back in her black clothes with her hair falling in her eyes, and he long sweater hiding the amazing body he knew she had.

"I think she's not bad. Maybe if she'd unlock those knees a bit." James said elbowing Chris.

"I don't think that's going to happen. I don't know what she's waiting for dish it out already...you aint nothing special." Chris said, and Andrew winced.

"What are your thoughts Andy?" James asked.

"I don't care either way." Andrew said digging into his food as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

He glanced up in time to see John blow Claire a kiss from two tables away. She flipped him off and he laughed shaking his head. It was obvoius the two of them had something going on that was more than what was being said or seen. Andrew shook his head it wouldn't be long before someone noticed and her reputation would be over. She was risking a lot for nothing.

* * *

After lunch Andrew managed to make it through his last classes without bumping into Alison, Brian, Claire or John. He was standing at his locker getting his things getting ready to make a great escape from the school when he heard Chris, and James voice taunting someone.

"Hey Basket Case. I'm talking to you." Chris said, and Andrew winced.

He turned and saw Alison walking towards him her head was down, and she was clutching her books to her chest. James, Chris and a few others were following her calling her names and making lude comments. A small crowd was watching. Andrew watched them follow her until they were only a few lockers away and one of them gave her a small push. She collided into the lockers. The crowd laughed.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" A voice rang out beside him and he turned to see Claire.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why!" She said in a stern voice. He looked back at Alison who was leaning against the locker now head down clutching her books.

"you're pathetic." Claire said moving towards the scene.

"Hey leave her alone."Claire said, and James laughed.

"What's up Princess?" Chris asked, and Claire ignored him.

"I said Leave her alone." Claire said louder.

"Get out of here."James said.

He gave Claire a push and she fell to the floor. The next few minutes happened so quick Andrew barely had time to react. John came out of the crowd and with one swift punch knocked James onto the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"He yelled pulling Claire to her feet.

By now the entire school was gathered around them. John took Claire by the arm and turned to leave. James jumped up and delivered a kick to the back of his knees sending him to the floor. It was then that Alison tried to run and Chris grabbed her arm. She screamed and the books she'd been clutching flew to the floor papers scattering. Claire helped John to his feet and the two of them worked their way out of the circle. John shot Andrew a pointed look as he and Clair made their way towards them John leaning on Claire for support.

"Do something." Claire said.

"It's not my concern." Andrew said.

"Man, that is bull crap and you know it." John said in a seething tone.

Alison dove for her dropped books and Chris grabbed her arm preventing her from picking anything up. James was holding his now bleeding nose bent and grabbed a piece of paper before laughing.

"Hey Andrew! You gotta see this!" He yelled over the crowd.

"Come on man just let it be."Andrew said.

"Looks like freakzoid has a crush on you." James yelled holding up the drawing of Andrew.

"DO SOMETHING!"Claire yelled.

"Let it go." Andrew said moving towards them.

"No man you gotta get in on this." Chris said with a laugh.

Andrew shoved through the crowd and roughly tore the paper from James hands giving him a death look. He turned to Chris.

"I said let it go." He said. Chris realeased Alison.

Alison didn't move, and Andrew began picking up the many drawings that were scattered on the floor. Suddenly Brian, Claire, and John were there helping him. He gave them a greatful look as he stood and turned to Alison.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Andrew you can't be serious."James said looking at him.

"I am serious. If any of you touch her again you'll have me to answer too." Andrew said turning to the crowd.

Chris scoffed, and James glanced at Claire, and John. Andrew seemed to read his mind when he spoke again.

"That goes for them too. Claire, John and Brian are all off limits. Anyone who has a problem with them has a problem with me." He said.

He turned to hand Alison her drawings and she took them but refused to look at him. He noticed John grab Claires hand and she smiled as the two weaved out of the crowd. Brian gave him a thumbs up before following them. He took her by the elbow gently.

"Come on." He said softly and she allowed him to lead her out of the crowd and out of the school.

They walked down the sidewalk together. She kept her head down and didn't talk and he walked along nervously beside her. They neared the parking lot and he began to dig in his pocket for his keys. He walked to his dads old truck and opened the passenger door motioning with his head for her to get in. He walked around and slid behind the wheel but didn't make a move to starr the truck.

"I'm sorry...about all of that."He said staring straight ahead.

"It's not your fault."She said softly.

Movement drug his eyes to the corner of the school where John, and Clarie stumbled out. John ran a hand through his tousled hair and Claire straightened her skirt. Both looked flushed. John kissed her hand and they went their seperate ways. Alison smirked in their general direction but didn't comment.

"I'm still sorry Ali..."He said gently and she finally looked at him.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Ali...why?" He asked confused, and she shrugged.

"Nobody ever gave me a nickname before."She said.

"None of your friends ever called you Ali?"He asked.

"I don't have any friends."She said softly.

"I'm sorry."He said for the third time and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not too late...you can still go back in there and tell your friends it was all a joke. You don't have to do this."She said.

"I want too. I don't care what they think."He said and she looked surprised.

"Since when?"She asked turning to face him.

"Since...saturday."He said facing her as well.

She turned to look out the windshield at nothing in particular and he knew that was her defense mechanism.

"I like you Alison."He said and she didn't reply.

"I really like you." He said reaching out to grab her hand.

She stared at their fingers entertwined on her lap like she'd never seen her own hands before.

"I'm not a cheerleader...I'm not popular. I don't go to the parties."She said honestly.

"I know."He said with a laugh.

"I'm not a supermodel."She said looking at him.

"I like you Alison...just the way you are."He said.

She smiled and made a squeak of approval before launching into his arms for a hug. He laughed holding her close smelling her hair. When she pulled away a little he brought a hand up to the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her. A slow,soft, gentle kiss just getting her used to the idea. When he pulled back she smiled, and blushed.

"Things are going to be way different."She said.

"I know...I'm ready for it." He said.

"What happens tomrrow?"She asked.

"Tomorrow...you hold my hand when we go into school, you sit with me at lunch and you let me drive you home."He said and she laughed.

"I'll have to check my schedule." She said.

"Says the girl who came to detention because she had nothing else to do."He said pulling away from her to start the truck. She moved to her own side of the truck and blushed.

"That's not why I went."She said looking out the window.

"Then why did you?"He asked pulling onto the street.

"Because I knew...you'd be there."She said with a smile. He reached over to hold her hand.

Things were going to be way different from now on. He knew that and it was kind of scary, but he was more than ready for it. He was tired of being a jock anyway.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
